The Sister
by TwiztidJuggalette
Summary: AU. Inuyasha... In one of the most powerful gangs in Tokyo. His Girlfriend, The most successful business woman in tokyo... Things are good right..? Nope! Things just got more complicated. R&R Warning: Lemon in first chappy.
1. The Sister Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.... Although I wish I did....

TJ: Well... Hello beloved readers. Im actually doing a story with **absolutely no songs!** A miracle? YES. lol. Please just read and review.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POVs**

_Flashbacks_

_**Ages: **_

_**Kagome: 17**_

_**Inu: 21**_

_**Kikyo: 20**_

_**Sango: 18**_

_**Miroku: 19**_

_**Summary: Inuyasha... In one of the most powerful gangs in Tokyo. His Girlfriend, The most successful business woman in tokyo... Things are good right..? Nope! Things just got more complicated.**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Kagome sat in her room with her radio on full blast. Trying to drown out the nasty sounds Kikyo was making while she was being screwed.

'You'd think Yasha would let her know she sounds like a dying cat.' She thought. Five minutes later, the sounds stopped. "THANK GOD!" Kagome said, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Soon after she got into the kitchen, Kikyo and Inuyasha emerged at the door way.

"Hello dearest sister." Kikyo said sweetly.. A little TO sweetly.

"Hello nearest and dearest to me.. You slut bucket." Kagome said.

"Boy aren't you just a big bowl of fun." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"AHEM! Children, please. I need to tell you both something. As you know, mother and Souta are gone for the month. Leaving me and Kagome. Well... Im going to New York for two weeks, On a business trip. Inuyasha, I need you to house sit. Kagome, I need you to treat Inuyasha with some decency. Understood?" Kikyo finished.

"Yes." The pair grumbled.

"My plane leaves in an hour. Im off to the air port. I'll call when i get to New York. Yasha, make yourself at home." And with those last words, she left.

_**Later That Night**_

"Kag. I have a meeting with the gang tomorrow. You gonna be ok alone?" Inuyasha asked.

"I ain't a little girl Yash. I'll be fine." Kagome said, taking a seat on the couch next to Inuyasha.

"Just making sure."

Inuyasha flipped through the channels. Finally, he decided on watching "Buffy The Vampire Slayer"

"Never knew you liked this wonderful show." Kagome smirked.

"I like Spike. Bloody brilliant he is." Yasha replied.

"I think Buffy should get over herself.. And I wish Spike would be the badass he was,," Kagome said. When she said that, Inuyasha looked at her. Actually looked at her. For the first time ever.

She was wearing black hot pants, and a tight fitting white wife beater. He noticed her full breasts and her long legs. He looked at he chocolate brown eyes and her long black hair. Her hair was slightly wavy with a blue tint. He blushed when he felt his jeans tighten. All of this did not go unnoticed by Kagome. She watched him check her out. And while he checked her out... She did the same to him. He was wearing a tight red wife beater that showed off his six pack, and black baggy jeans with a noticeable bulge. He had beautiful amber eyes and long silver hair with cute doggy ears.

When they noticed they were staring at each-other, Kag offered dinner.

"Uh.. You hungry?" She asked. Ignoring the wetness between her legs.

"Yea..." He said, following her into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Kagome rummaged through the cabinets.

"You like Ramen?" She asked Inu..

'Why am I feeling this way towards her? Kikyo is her older sister! Plus she's a minor.' He thought.

"EARTH TO CRACK HEAD!" She yelled, as she waved her hands in his face. Despite his better half telling him not to do it, he grabbed Kagome and pinned her against a wall. She could feel his breath in her face and his "male parts" against her stomach... And it turned her on even more. Without thinking, she kissed him. The kiss was full of passion... Everything she wanted and needed.

"Gods Kagome... I need you." He whispered. He picked her up and took her to her room. Her room was painted black. In the center she had a nice big bed with red silk bed-sheets and a huge red blanket. At that moment they weren't thinking of what could happen if Kikyo found out.. They only concentrated on the pleasure.

Inuyasha lifted off Kagome's shirt and took off her shorts while she worked on getting his clothing off. Ironically they both decided to go commando today. "Inuyasha." She moaned softly.

He kissed, licked, and nipped at her neck. "Inuyasha please!" Kagome said. She was already worked up enough, she wasn't gonna wait anymore. She guided his manhood into her opening.

"Uhn!" She moaned as he thrust forward. She was a virgin and had never experienced anything like she was with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they built a rhythm together. Inuyasha grunted and fucked her harder and faster. He loved every little noise she made. Her moans only turned him on more.

"Oh Kagome! So... Tight.. Wet.. All mine." He felt possessiveness wash over him. He didn't know what it was about her. Kagome felt a little ball form at the pit of her belly. She felt as if she was gonna die from all the pleasure he was giving her.

"Inuuuyyyyaasssshaaaaa!" She screamed as they came together.

They both lay in a comfortable silence. Only heavy breathing could be heard. They both were in deep thought.

"What... The fuck just happened...?' Kagome thought. 'Kikyo's my sister.. I may hate her with a passion.. but not enough to betray her. But I did.. and all it took was a little kiss.'

"What are we gonna do?" Yasha thought aloud.

"I... I don't know."

"I... Don't wanna hurt Kikyo.. But Im just so attracted to you. I have been for a while." He said to her.

"Well. Two weeks.. We'll have two weeks together. But when Kikyo comes back. We'll pretend it never happened. And it won't ever again when she's here. Enjoy it while it lasts.


	2. The Sister Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.... Although I wish I did....

TJ: Wow... Alot o response! Im so happy about that! Well keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming!!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POVs**

_Flashbacks_

**Chapter 2:**

Kagome woke up with warmth surrounding her. 'Hmmm that's odd... Did I piss myself... Doubt it..' She giggled her thought off. She looked up and was met by a handsome face staring down at her.

"Morning beautiful." Inuyasha said, Sitting up.

"Don't you have some _meeting_ to go to?" She asked.

"Change in plans. You dear, are coming with me. Just find something edgy to wear." He announced happily.

"Yes _Master."_ She replied sarcastically.

Kagome finally decided on black pants which were tight on her thighs but flared out a little before they reached her knees. They drug on the floor and had zippers and bondage straps everywhere. And for her top she was wearing a super low fat red and black mesh overlay lace up corset (thanks HT) that showed a fair amount of cleavage. To top if off, her hair was nicely curled and she had barley any make up. Only black eyeliner and some clear lip gloss.

"You ready Kagome?" He said. When he saw her his mouth literally hung open.

"Yup. Nice enough for you?" She smirked.

Inuyasha had his hair down and he was now wearing black dress pants and a button up red silk shirt. Any girl would be crazy not to go for him.

"Y- yea."

"You look great Yash." She smiled, a sincere smile.

"Now.. Tell me, what exactly am I gonna do with your _gang?_" She asked.

"Well... We could always use extra members... And seeing as your very talented in fighting and marksmanship." He said, a little hesitant.

**Kagome POV**

Um... Gang? Heheh. Not so sure Imma enjoy dogging cops. But anything to be near my Yasha.... WAIT... Since when is he, _MY _ Yasha? He's Kikyo's! Always has been, always will be.

We got into his black viper and drove off. We drove for about thirty minutes before he stopped. We were in-front of a huge warehouse... Or so I thought it was a ware house... When we got inside, he was greeted immediately by a wolf demon. A very charming wolf. Or so he likes to think.

"Why hello Inuyasha! Who is the beautiful creature?" The wolf asked.

"Back off Kouga. She's mine." Inuyasha growled.

"Now Im your _property_?!" I giggled, putting on my best, Im - Mad - Bugger - Off act. But he knew exactly what I was pulling and he smiled. In the year that Kikyo was dating him, I grown to know and like Inu. Even though at times he was difficult.. And annoying.

"Come along dearest, I would like you to meet my closest friends and relatives." That statement shocked me. Not even Kikyo had met many of the people he was mentioning.

Not like she cared though. She once told me, she was only going after him for power, money, and what he could do for her rep. Selfish little bint huh? I don't know what is was about him that sorta drawn me to him. I didn't understand _why _ he was dating Kikyo.

Growing up, she was perfect. Graduated Valedictorian of her class. Got her Masters, P.H.d and business degree all in four years. Me... On the other hand, I was totally opposite. A total bad ass rebel. Even though I dropped out when I was 16, I managed to obtain my diploma and study for collage. But a few things were in my way. I was a druggie. Speed, Ex, Shrooms, Weed, Coke, Heroin. EVERYTHING. So I went to rehab. Now I only drink and smoke weed.

Another thing, Kikyo hate's fighting. Im all for it. Just ask my old enemy Minnie. I kicked her ass so bad. That defiantly taught to leave my man alone.

On to the present. Inuyasha led me into a huge dinning room where many people were gathered.

"AHEM!" He cleared out his throat, making his presence known.

"Every one, I would like you to meet Kagome. She's one hell of a woman. I think we should let her in the gang." He said, taking a seat and pulling me onto his lap.

"What ever happened to kinky ho?" A young women with long brown hair asked.

"Ah Sango. Kagome is _Kikyo_'s younger sister."

"Um.." I shifted uncomfortably in his lap.

"Oh yes, Kag baby. That is Sango. The man holding her, is Miroku, my brother... Her Boyfriend. The tall man with silver hair is my older brother Sesshomaru and the girl on his lap is Rin. The young boy in the high chair is Shippo." He pointed every one out to me.

"Nice to meet all of you." I said.

**Inu POV**

I could tell they liked her already. She's easy to talk to, and fun to party with. They're falling in love with her... Just as I did. Which is weird to say, seeing as Im with big sis. Kikyo protected us from the law, but Kagome can help us _escape_ the law.

I remember one night me and kikyo had to bail Kagome out of jail on D.U.I charges and drunken rowdiness. Always a fighter. I could tell she could help with the upcoming war that was building against the gangs. Our gang, The Red Dragons, and the opposing gang, The Demons, were in for one hell of a battle. And a soldier like Kags would help very much.

"Well... She would have to sleep with a gang member to get in." Sess said to me.

"Already done." Kagome said, nipping at my neck. Gods she drives me crazy.

"Well well.... Inuyasha decided to take you already? What about his little bitch Kikyo?" Miroku said.

"SHE'S NOT A BITCH!" I yelled. I could feel Kagome's anger rising each passing second.

"No.. She's just a slut who uses you to get what she wants." Kagome whispered. Im not sure if anyone else heard her or not.

"I think we should let miss Kagome in! She's nice!" Shippo bounced over to my young lover. Her eyes sparkled as she played with the kit.

"Plus she'd be like a mother to Shippo." Sango added.

"It's settled then. Kagome. Welcome to The Red Dragons." Sesshomaru smiled.

(A/N: who knew sess could do that?!)

I think it was a good choice. I don't wanna hurt Kikyo. But I think Im in love with Kagome. I think of myself as Kikyo's protector. I would die myself, if she was hurt. But I knew the worst thing in the world would be her coming home to learn that Im shagging her little sis. Kagome says our little affair will end when Kikyo comes back.. I'll make sure it doesn't. Im not losing her.

I brought Kagome to my bedroom. Right as we started making out... My phone rang. Dammit.

"Hello?" I said with heavy breathing.

_"Inu-baby? You sound... Worked up. Anything wrong?" _

"No Kikyo. Just uhhh... Working out with some of the guys. Ya know." I covered up... Lame enough.

_"Oh... Where's Kagome?" _

"K-kagome? She's uhhh with her friend Sango." I said, looking at Kag. Who just started stripping for me.. Oh god.

_"You better get home soon. It's almost 9:00. Why didn't you guys answer my call last night?" _

"I took her out for pizza."

_"oh.. Well I've got to go. I love you inu-kun."_

"Yea bye." I said and threw my cell across the room. I didn't want ANY interruptions.

Kagome was completely naked. What a sight. I felt the extreme pain of my erection and decided to strip my self. Off with the shirt and everything else. She is mine. I tackled her onto my bed and kissed her hungrily. I could feel her heat against me and it made me want her more.. Eventually we'd get to foreplay but tonight? TO HELL WITH IT.

I positioned myself above her entrance and pushed forward... Hard. That loud "UHN!" that came from her mouth sounded great to my hanyou ears. All I cared about now was pleasing her.

Five minutes later... Miroku was at the door.

"Uh Inuyasha? Kikyo called our phone. She wants to know _what_ you are doing."

Like Miroku could stop me from fucking this goddess.

"Tell (pound) Her (Grunt) That (pound) Im busy!" I finished... Moaning.

"Real busy at that too!" I could practically SEE him smirking.

"SHUT UP MIROKU!" Kagome screamed.

"No more talking. Only fucking." She said and pulled me into a kiss. Never was Kikyo as bold or witty as the young writhing girl beneath me was.

**NYC**

"I know that yasha isn't training as everyone is telling me!" Kikyo screamed, outraged.

"Why do you care anyways?" A man asked her.

"Naraku sweetie. Im only with him to help you! Send someone to watch him.. I wanna know what's going on."

"Ok... I'll have Kouga do it... He owes me a favor, plus he's in the gang. He's near Inuyasha all the time." Naraku grinned evilly.

**The Warehouse**

Joy.' Kouga thought as he got his assignment from Naraku. The Red Dragons thought of Kouga as a loyal member... Unknown to them that he was actually playing both sides of the field.

Kouga walked around the compound, in search of Inuyasha. He stopped at the young dog demons room. He heard Inuyasha's voice, and the voice of Kagome.

"Kagome, I need to tell you something..."

"Yea baby?"

"I.. Think... Ithinkiminlovewithyou."

"Repeat that... SLOWLY." She said.

"I think that Im in love with you."

Kouga dialed Kikyo's number satisfied by the shocking news he discovered.

**TJ: R&R to find out if Kouga ever makes that call! Ja Ne**


	3. The Sister Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.... Although I wish I did....

TJ: Boy i love "lilkylesbitch"! COMMAND ME TO WRITE! lol. Well loving the reviews. Makes me feel all spike accent Special. Well, KEEP THEM COMING DAMMIT! Luv ya all!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POVs**

_Flashbacks_

**Chapter 3:**

"What do you think you're doing?!" Yelled a very unpleased Miroku.

"I was uh uh uh." Kouga said, ending the call before he got to tell Kikyo.

"Calling who? Kikyo? Cause it sounded like you said Kikyo." Miroku said.

"Um I wasn't!"

"Kouga... You may have not noticed.. But we know _exactly _ who you're involved with. How dare you pretend to be in this gang, and betray us?!" He yelled.

Just then, Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out of the room.

"What's... What exactly, is going on here?" Inuyasha said, having heard the whole conversation.

"Kouga was gonna rat out you and Lady Kagome." Miroku said.

"Do you know what she'd do to me?!" Kagome cried out, tears forming.

Inuyasha pulled her to his chest and whispered into her ear.

"Rien Ne Vous Blessera Que Je Promets."

Kouga was now in the P.O.W (prisoner of war) part of the compound. They called it that because all the other traitors and opposing gang members were kept there.

"Inuyasha... What did you say to me in the hall?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing will wound you... That I promise." He said, looking into her eyes.

"I know. Yasha.. I think Im falling in love with you. But I can't when you're with her."

"What am I supposed to do? My gang needs protecting... I need you."

"If you leave her... That's the only way we can be together." She said... Walking out of the room.

Kagome lay in her bed.. Crying. Why did she have to be so... Foolish? She fell head over heels for Yash... The first time she saw him.

_Flash back_

_Kagome met Inuyasha, when Kikyo brought him home for the first time. She couldn't believe how beautiful he was. And charming, mustn't forget that. He was a GOD. Kikyo had it made compared to Kagome.. Kagome's father abused her, so did Kikyo and her mother. Physical may leave visible scars... But mental abuse leave much worse scars. _

_"MOTHER!" A 19 year old Kikyo yelled. "I've brought home my latest conque- Boy friend!" She caught her mistake. "Coming dearest!" Ayumi said sweetly._

_Kagome, who heard the commotion, went down to check it out. The man that stood in front of her. Undoubtedly, Kinky Hoe's man. (Kinky hoe, Kag's nick name for Kikyo.) "Hello! Im Ayumi! The little black haired brat is Kikyo's Little sister..." She said cheerfully. "Well say hello runt!" Kikyo yelled at Kagome. _

_"Hi. Im the child slave here." Kagome grumbled, pissing Ayumi and Kikyo off more. "Witty.. I like that." Inuyasha beamed. _

_After Kagome's father died... It got better. On her mother's behalf anyways. Kikyo still treated her like shit. But not in front of Yasha. She couldn't let him see her this way. It was barbaric behavior... And **Kikyo** was capable of that! Little did she know, Kagome got to know Inuyasha alot. Even though they had their little tid bits unknown to each other, they were still pretty close. Which leads us to the present._

"Baby? You in here?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Yea." Kagome said, sniffing... Proof of her crying.

"Don't be sad, luv." He said, climbing on the bed.

"Why not? I mean, I know that when Kikyo comes back... She'll replace me."

"NEVER! Never will she mean anything to me like you do! "

"Yea... Well." She wiped a stray tear away.

"Kagome... Baby, _you_ are the only women in my heart. You mean the world to me."

"Show me." She said, barley above a whisper.

Inuyasha slowly removed Kagome's clothing, and then his. He kissed every place on her body and then made her lay on her bed.

Kagome was filled with feelings of warmth and love. Never had a man payed as much attention to her as Inuyasha was. He nipped at her neck and slowly pushed inside of her. He started moving slowly. Whispering things into her ear. Kissing her, loving her.

"Say you love me, baby please!" She moaned.

"Aimes Vous." He whispered. (A/N: Aimes Vous means, Love you. in French!)

They spent the rest of the night, making love peacefully. Unaware of things to come.

"Sesshy! I had another vision!" Rin said sadly to Fluffy.

"What did you see?"

"I saw... I saw the deaths of... Yasha.. and Kagome..." Rin said quietly.

"Who killed them Rin?" He said seriously.

"I saw a two shadowy figures..."

"They are?"

**TJ: R&R FOLKS! Find out exactly WHO Rin saw! And find out if it's really Kag and Inu who gets killed.**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT AN READ!

**TJ: Well... I have some bad news... Sadly I will be gone with my boyfriend for 2 days, so no new updates... BUT! When I get back, more goodness! SO PLEASE DONT FORGET ME! add me to favs or w/e! just KEEP REVIEWING!**


	5. The Sister Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.... Although I wish I did....

TJ: Im back people! I just got me new classes today! Sorry I didn't update Sunday I was "worn out." thanks to certain ppl! coughjeremycough Well R&R!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POVs**

_Flashbacks_

**Chapter 4: **

"Who in the seven fucking hells says that we HAVE to die?!" Inuyasha yelled in Sesshomaru's face.

"Rin saw it. There is nothing we can do." Sesshomaru said sadly.

"We make our own fate! I won't let her die! She's got her whole life ahead of her! And hopefully her life is with me!"

"And what about you?! I want to be able to have my younger brother! Inuyasha, I may not be all sensitive. But Im telling you now, I LOVE YOU! Your my family! I need help!" Sess yelled.

Nobody noticed a crying Kagome at the door.

"What can we do? If it's our fate.. We can't change it...." She said... Wiping her eyes. Inuyasha walked up to her and grabbed on to her as if life itself depended on it.

"I.. I don't wanna die." She said, her voice horse from her crying.

"Inuyasha. Im to young to die." She bursted into tears.

"Sshhh, no one is gonna hurt you baby." He said stroking her hair.

**NYC**

"I want actual proof of their affair... Then I will arrange the hit." Kikyo said, coldly.

"Ok... Now the hit man.. Will be me."

"Kagome may be family.. But power is more important to me.. Plus she stole my man!"

"How do you know?" Naraku asked.

"I know.. Because I can feel him slipping away from me." She growled.

**Teh warehouse**

"Listen to me people. This compound is now under twenty four hour surveillance. Kagome and me will not leave with out back up. None of us will. Got it?" Yasha commanded.

"I want Sango to be Kag's back up... Kag, your Rin's back up. I'll be Yasha's and Miroku can be mine. We will all protect each other. Remember, This is a family." Sess said.

They all sat in silence... Thinking of the next battle they were to face.

"Um can we go to the mall?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Yea. I suppose. But me, Miroku and Sango are going too." Inuyasha said.

They were in Hot Topic.. Kagome's Favorite place for her "fighting" clothing. Kagome got some red dickies, some black and red tripp cargo pants, and some regular jeans. A camo tank top, a black t-shirt that read 'Everyone loves a girl who does bad things.' and some new combat boots. It felt good to be out of the house... shopping, laughing... Living it up.

She believed in living your life like each day is your last. She was living to live.. Not to die.

They stepped out of the mall, discussing the legalization of weed. Then Sango cried out in pain....

"Nice shot."

"Hurt the ones they love first."

**TJ: Well, I gotta go do my homework. So R&R! Im srry this is so damn short! I'll write the 5th chappy longer.. heh.. **


	6. The Sister Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.... Although I wish I did....

TJ: ARGH! I feel like I died. Some info on why Im being a lazy ass ho. My mom had to go to Michigan to see my grandma (she's having surgery.) Me and My bf keep fighting and I've spent most of this month trying to help our relationship. My dad is being an ass-wipe. Every-thing's going downhill.... FAST. Well Any-who. I updated soooo R&R God Dammit!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POVs**

_Flashbacks_

**Chapter 5.... I think..:**

Sango had been shot in the ass. Now as funny as this may seem, it was very serious. It was very close to hitting her spinal cord.

"OW MOTHER FUCKING GOD DAMN OW!" Sango bawled. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome were staring at her in shock.

"DON'T JUST STARE AT ME FOR GOD SAKES! HELP!" She glared.

**Teh Warehouse**

"What the hell happened?" Sesshy asked as soon they carried Sango in.

"Naraku shot her... In the ass." Inuyasha said, trying to keep a straight face.

Rin and Sess started laughing their asses off.

"NOT FUNNY PEOPLE! IM IN PAIN!" Sango wailed.

When the laughter settled, they got the bullet out of her ass. Which Miroku loved watching. They bandaged the wound up, and let her rest.

"Inuyasha.. I wonder weather, things will ever get better. I mean, I feel like Im the worst person in the world." Kagome said, tracing circles on his toned chest.

"Why? Because you found real love? Because I was her man?" He asked quietly.

"Because I'll end up hurting her... Worse than I already have."

"No need to worry my love. If worse comes to worse, you'll still have me." He whispered into her ear. And she smiled.

"I love you Inuyasha."

Kagome leaned into his chest and breathed in deeply. How she loved his smell. She felt safe here in his arms, away from all the pains and dangers the world brings. All of her sins seemed to be undone when she was with him.. She felt forgiven and free.

"You wanna smoke Kaggy?" Yasha asked, lighting up a joint.

"Sure."

She hit, inhaled, and exhaled. Oh how smoking felt. And it made her horny as hell! Which... Inuyasha knew.

Around the 6 or 7th hit, Kagome totally disregarded the joint. So Inuyasha put it out. Her hands roamed his chest, and the feeling he got was doubled due to the fact that they were both sky high.

Getting to horny to sit and let her play her little games, Inuyasha flipped on top of her and held her arms by her head. He passionately kissed her and plunged into her awaiting body.

"UNH! Ohhhh Inu." She moaned.

"Inuyashaaa.. I love you.." She moaned breathlessly.

"Ungh! Kagome!" He grunted as he moved harder and faster. He gyrated his hips as she ground her hips to his.

Kagome moaned loudly and bit down on his neck to keep from screaming. She didn't want to wake up the now sleeping Sango.

Before Inuyasha knew what he was doing, He bit down on Kagome's neck. Making her his mate. His eye turned blood red, he became a full demon in that one moment, while they both came. Kagome never noticed the red eyes. Or the other changes in her half demon lover.

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped into the dinning room, and got a weird look from sesshomaru.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, getting agitated.

"You made her.. Your mate..." Sesshomaru stated as if it was obvious.

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"I don't remember!" He said.

"Hmmm. There is also a change in your scent. You seem whole now, and you smell more like a demon than a half breed. "

Sesshomaru filled in the blanks, as did Inuyasha.

"I... I transformed..." He said looking down, wide eyed.

"You are now bonded with her forever, and I think it's a good thing." Sess smiled.

Kagome, however... Just stood confused.

"Inuyasha.. Explain the mating thing to Kagome. Im leaving. Out for brunch with Rin."

"Mate..? What the fucking hell?!" She yelled.

"Kagome.. When you mate with someone.. You're mated for life."

Kagome looked at him in shock.

"Now.. This can never be undone. Unless you want it to be. Now Im going to ask you... Do you want to be my mate?"

Kagome took a deep breath...

"Inuyasha.. I..."

**TJ: Yes Im evil I know. But hey. Oh the french thing. Um There is this thing on AIM called smarterchild, it translates english to french and it said that Aimes Vous means "Love you." But Im not completely sure. heh. READ AND REVIEW MOFO'S! Im out!**


	7. The Sister Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.... Although I wish I did....

TJ: Hello. I guess you could say that Im back from the dead. Although I wasn't dead. heh. I feel like I was. OKIE DOKE. Time for me to get all personal and shit! I've been skipping class as of late, and today! I GOT IN TROUBLE FOR IT. Well, not the skipping, but my absences. And when I voiced my opinion to the AP.... She sent me home. AND it's not helping the fact that Im a over protective, jealous bitch. See, cause now I can't keep and eye on my bf. I have good reason to be all suspicious, cause he's a big flirt. So yea. Well um. heh. Enough of my personal bull shit. ON WIT DA FIC!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POVs**

_Flashbacks_

_**Chapter 6:**_

"Yes." Kagome said.

Inuyasha jumped for joy. Kagome on the other hand was all worried about what this meant. Was she giving up her freedom? Was she gonna be stuck in the gangster life he led? She didn't know, and she didn't know if she wanted to find out.

What if Inuyasha cheated on her like he had done to her sister? She might have to beat a bitches ass. At this point, she had her own issues, his issues, and their issues. Alotta shit to deal with. And she didn't know if she could handle it alone, or with someone for that matter.

**Kag POV**

Im so confused. I feel so... So insecure... Maybe even torn between my life and the life I could have. I know I shouldn't over analyze the situation, but I can't help but wonder...

Inuyasha looked so happy, until he looked at my face.. He now looked worried.

"What's wrong Angel?" He asked me softly.

"Nothing." I lied. I pretended that nothing was wrong. I pretended that I wasn't confused. I faked my smiles, as usual. I just want him to be happy. And if I have to fake every thing I do, I will.

Every since the kitchen incident, Inuyasha's been following me around like a lost little puppy. Which may have been cute, but every five minutes, he'd ask.. "Kagome, what's wrong?" AND THAT WAS NOT CUTE.

All of his little gang, were talking about me. Everyone wondered _why _I was being so distant. I could hear their voices in the next room. Questioning me, my stability. Hell, even my sanity. When Miroku asked, "Maybe she's completely insane, and only acting sane!" I about pissed my self. These people really don't know shit.

**No POV**

"I just don't see why she's acting this way." Inuyasha said from his seat in the kitchen.

"Maybe she's just insecure, Girls are like that sometimes." Sesshomaru said.

"Insecure of what?" Miroku asked.

"I dunno! I don't have the answers to everything!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"SHE'S JUST SCARED!" A voice yelled from the doorway. There the guy's laid their eyes upon a puffy eyed, red faced, messy haired, Kagome.

"But... There is no reason to be." Inuyasha said softly as he inched closer to her.

Kagome held her shaking hand up, as a sign to stop.

"Maybe you could understand if you were me." She said, walking away.

Before she walked out of the room, she turned around and looked at Yasha. "It may seem odd, or weird.. The way that Im acting... But if you've gone through what I have, you'd be a little bit hesitant too." She said with a bitter smile.

"Kagome, I..." Inuyasha started, but was soon interrupted by Sango.

"Inuyasha... She just needs a little girl time." Sango said, following the young girl.

"Kaggy?" Sango called as she stepped into the large bedroom.

Kagome sniffed from her small place in the closet. (A/N: No pun intended...AHEM)

"I don't wanna scare Yash off.. But I hurt Sango.." She cried.

Sango hugged Kagome. "I know sweetie, I know." She cooed.

"I - I just wanna not hurt Sango.. Please don't let him hurt me!" She sobbed.

"He's not going to Kagome. You gonna understand that not all guys will treat you bad. I see the way Yasha looks at you! Honey, he doesn't look at anybody with those loving eyes that he gives you. Girl, he loves you...."

"You think so?"

"I know so!" Sango giggled.

"Now, let's get you out there!"

Kagome descended down the stairs like a fallen angel (A/N: Im using the term, FALLEN ANGEL, because let's face it.. in my fic, this bitch ain't no angel!)

"Inuyasha, come with me..." She asked softly and pulled him up the stairs.

They went into their bedroom, where once in there, Inuyasha started apologizing and explaining things.

"Kagome. I want you to know that Im sorry I di-"

Kagome silenced the hanyou with a kiss. He looked up at her, wide eyed and amazed.

"Kagome... What are you doing?" He asked, head cocked to the side in wonder.

"This..." She said, lifting off his shirt.

**TJ: Hey all.. Sorry AGAIN! For a short chapter! I ish having writer's block though.. And Im all upset over my bf...**

**Inu: Fuck that lil' short irish thing you call a bf!**

**Kag: YASH! DO NOT INSULT THE AUTHOR'S BOYFRIEND!**

**TJ: Ehh well R&R Every one! OH and next chappy.. LEMON! AND LOTS OF IT IF YOU REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. The Sister Part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Although I wish I did... Oh, and I don't own the quotes about "passion." Those belong to the creators of BTVS.

**TJ:** Hey everybody! Thanks for all the reviews and support even though all is still shitty. Getting all your reviews brightens up my day. Well... Incase everyone's wondering... My bf is acting better... He just got suspended though so.. Um yea. Sucky ness ah hoy! Well this chapter is gonna be somewhat graphic. Deals with abuse and stuff. Not real horrible stuff - Just read and find out! RR Much love, TJ.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POVs**

_Flashbacks_

_**Chapter 7:**_

**Kag POV**

_XxX It speaks to us, guides us; passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have? XxX_

Inuyasha and I made love all night. He made me realize and come to terms with our relationship. Why should I let Kikyo ruin my fun? Especially, when that fun's with Yasha.

I just wonder how long we can keep this from my sister. When she shows up, and we wanna go out for dinner... Or fuck... What are we going to say?

"Sorry Kikyo, we're going to go on a date. And after words. Pre-marital sex" I THINK NOT. I love him. I never thought a person could change my whole out look on life. It's amazing. The way he makes me feel is just... I can't explain it. I just wonder if we'll last.

**NO POV**

"Hello" Inuyasha answered his phone, agitated.

'_Hello Inu-baby.' _ Her voice made him literally sick to his stomach now.

"Yes Kikyo? Make this fast, Im somewhat busy."

'_Oh... So you don't have time for your baby girl anymore?'_

'Tad bit busy trying to screw my real _baby girl._' He thought bitterly.

"No sweetie, Im just swamped with work."

'_Inuyasha... You don't really **DO **work. You're in a gang.'_

"Kikyo, please just hurry."

'_Okay... Well. Inuyasha. Im three weeks pregnant.' _ Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"Hey... Kagome. We need to talk for a minute." Inuyasha said, calling her into the kitchen.

"What's on your mind, sweetness" She said as she bounced happily into the room. Inuyasha however, wasn't smiling.

"Kikyo is three weeks pregnant... With my baby." He said with his head down.

Kagome's face dropped. Was he gonna leave her? Did he expect her to act the same way towards him now? Kagome did the only thing she knew how to... She ran.

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! DON'T LEAVE" Inuyasha yelled after her.

By the time Inuyasha caught up with her, She had already gotten on one of his bikes and to her house.

Kagome ran to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. She cried and cried until the tears just wouldn't flow anymore.

_XxX Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love, the clarity of hatred, and the ecstasy of grief. XxX_

"Kagome! Are you up there" Inuyasha yelled angrily, running up the stairs to her room. He opened the door and came face to face with a very sad and pissed off Kagome.

"Get. Out." She growled. "NOW."

"No bitch." He said, equally mad.

"My house. And I don't want you in it."

"My bitch, and Im not leaving until she comes with me."

"Fat chance there buddy." She said, glaring at him.

He walk over to the bed and grabbed her arm tightly.

"Ow... Ow... Inuyasha! Let. Me. Go! You're hurting me" She cried, trying to get away from him. His claws where digging into her small arms, causing them to bleed.

"Make me." He challenged. Kagome got one of her arms free and punched Yasha in the face with all her strength... Which only pissed him off more.

"Stupid bint" He slapped her across the face. Kagome whimpered but still tried to fight him off.

"Where do you get off calling me stupid and hitting me" She screamed.

"Im not the one who fucked this up Yash! YOU DID. You got her pregnant, you're gonna leave me for her! Im just her replacement. Oh wait, when she's all fat and pregnant... You'll want a skinny sexy bitch won't you"

"Shut the fuck up! I am going to take care of Kikyo! She can't do this alone. And as her sister, you should consider her feelings" He yelled back.

"Did you consider her feelings last night while you were shagging my brains out" She smirked. She knew she had a point.

Inuyasha didn't care at that point. He threw her over his shoulder and proceeded to take her back to their 'place'.

Inuyasha barged in the doors of the warehouse/mansion with Kagome in tow. Everyone looking at him funny.

He opened the door to their bedroom and threw her on the bed.

"Don't you ever leave this fucking house unless I saw you can" He yelled, locking the door.

"Oh shut the fuck up! You don't own me. As in **do not** own. Get a fucking grip. You're acting as if you're god's gift. Well Yasha, You're not." She said, looking at him with hatred burning in her beautiful eyes.

"And you think you're something special? Fucking drugged up slut is all you are." He spat out. Kagome looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Kagome I" He started to take his words back but she already cut him off.

"Just a little drugged up slut huh? Why are you fucking me then? Maybe this little druggie will go commit suicide now." She said, voice dripping with venom.

"Oh please, don't pull that bullshit." Inuyasha said. "Why in the hell can't you just understand! Why can you help me with this shit? Why can't you care about her"

"Inuyasha, you of all people should know her game by now! She's either not even pregnant or pregnant with some other guys baby" Kagome said. And she was right for the most part.

Inuyasha looked down at her. She looked determined, yet shaken. He knew she was right about Kikyo... He could feel it.

"See. You know Im right. No smart ass comebacks, no yelling in my face. You know Im right and you're just to scared to admit it. You'd think you'd have enough brains to realize her game." Kagome said somewhat sadly.

"I would hate to see you ruin your life for her..."

"Kagome Im not going to! I did believe her. When she gets back, I'll get a blood test to see if Im the child's father." He said, trying to make things right with her.

Kagome just looked at the ground. She inwardly sighed. She loved him. She'd never willing leave him. 'Why do I torture myself like this?' She thought angrily as she thought about her lover and her sister.

"I- Im gonna go take a walk." She said avoiding his eyes as she moved to leave the room. Inuyasha blocked her.

"We aren't finished her Kagome." He said getting angry again.

"Yes. We are. Now let me out of here" Again, A fight was starting. Kagome was sick of this. He basically blamed _her _for everything wrong. And the sick part of all their fighting was, she liked it. It gave her a rush she hadn't felt in a long while. She loved being yelled at, being hit even. He drove her crazy and she loved every single second of it.

"Kagome don't start. If we start again, I don't know how long I can keep control of myself." His inner demon called out to her. It wanted to fuck her for hours on end, make her scream his name.

Kagome could see the need in his eyes, she could feel the 'need' pressed against her stomach. She suddenly shoved him off of her and attacked his body with need. She licked, nipped, and sucked his neck while getting his belt off. They tore at each other's clothing. Kagome pushed him onto their bed and crawled on top of him.

Kagome sat on top of him, not moving. Driving Inuyasha insane. He wriggled his hips, and she placed to firm hands on them to stop the moving. She smirked.

"Cock tease." He growled playfully.

"And your point"

Inuyasha immediately flipped them over. He was the one teasing her now. Pretending to thrust, but never actually doing it. She mewled.

"Inuyashaa" She moaned.

"What do you want Kaggs"

"You to fuck me! Please" She begged. And Inuyasha did as she commanded. He pounded into her, dumping all his anger, love, sadness. Everything into her. She made him feel again. She made him feel alive.

Kagome dug her fingernails into his shoulders, leaving little crescent moon shapes on his shoulders. Just at the height of Kagome's pleasure, Inuyasha bit down on her neck, causing her to scream his name.

They laid in each-other's arms. Exhausted. Kagome smiled.

"This is nice." She whispered.

"Yea. Especially since Im with the most beautiful woman on this earth." He said.

Kagome giggled and kissed him. Soon they were both fast asleep.

Kagome woke up all warm and fuzzy. She loved waking up next to him. She looked at his cute little face as he slept. And she realized she had alot to think about.

She loved her sister, yea... But she knew the game Kikyo was playing and who it was with. She just wondered if Inuyasha would trust her enough to realize that... They thought last night was tough... Boy were they in for one hell of a ride.

_XxX It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank. Without passion, we'd be truly dead. XxX _

TJ: Um I hope that wasn't a let down. Well review to find out what twists I have in store! TTFN.


	9. The Sister Part 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Although I wish I did...

TJ: Hola folks. I am sleepy as all hell. Well Im not gonna waste time on an explanation so if you guys wanna know what's up with me and stuff go to this

http: know I haven't updated as much as you all would like. Besides the shit in my Xanga, my comp also crashed. Anyways..

**ON WIT DA FIC!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POVs**

_Flashbacks_

_**The Sister Part: 8 **_

**Kagome POV**

Sometimes I really wonder what Im supposed to do. Im trying to find a balance in my life, trying to fill a hole that lays heavy in my chest. I've dwelled on this subject way to much. Inuyasha makes me happy... But he is also having my sister's baby. So Im stuck. What would be the right decision? Is there a _right_decision to make?

After waking up next to Inuyasha, I decided to take a long walk. I put on a pair of tight, tattered jeans and a black tank with my black A.D.I.D.A.S. And then I left. I didn't even bother leaving a note. As I walked down the road, I thought about the past.

After a while I ended up in a place I thought I'd never see again... Or at-least for now. I was in the back yard of my house. Southside would always be my resting place. I looked up in the sky. I don't know how or why the time passed so quickly. It was sunset. I had left at noon.

I sat down on an old swing set in my back yard and stared up at the beautiful sky. The purple, magenta, and dark blue mixed together beautifully. I wonder what's up there... What if this is fate? Is it my destiny to be with Inuyasha? Am I destined to live this dangerous life? How long will it be before I can make up my mind?

I remember back before this little affair started... I was a regular teenaged druggie. I had a cut skater boyfriend named Dustin. I had good friends. And most importantly, things were uncomplicated. I knew where I stood, and I like that feeling. I'll eventually come clean and tell Kikyo what's been going on behind her back for the past week and a half. Although It'll crush her.

I started walking back to my 'home' away from home. I kicked the dirt on the side of the road. Inuyasha is gonna be pissed. Keh. Like it matters anyways.

I walked for a while before a black De' Soto pulled up beside me and honked. The driver rolled down his window as I stood in front of him.

"Kagome? Baby, S'that you?" It was my umm.. Boyfriend Dustin.

"Yea.. In the flesh." I muttered.

"What are you doing out here all alone? You of all people should know, Southside isn't the best place to be alone at night in." He smiled at me.

"I needed to think. I've been staying with a friend of mine... But me and him aren't getting along right now." I lied.

"You need a ride? Or better yet, a place to sleep at?" He asked. One thing I can say about Dustin... He always treated me right.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Of course Baby. You know I could never turn down a face like yours." He said sweetly as he opened the passenger side for me.

I got into the car. Don't know why I wanted to stay with Dustin. I think me and Inuyasha being apart for a while might help.

The sound of Atmosphere's song "Always Coming Back Home To You" Filled my ears.

"_I should of known, walked all the way home_

_to find that you wasn't here, I was still all alone"_

This song seems to just "fit" with my thoughts. I've always admired underground artists like "Atmosphere" for the way they seem to capture the raw emotion of things... They see through the same eyes I do.. Hypothetically speaking that is...

"_No matter where I am, No matter what I do_

_Im always coming back home to you_

_They could leave me for dead, They could take away my true_

_Im always coming back home to you"_

Dustin was singing to me. He always did. I love his voice. So smooth.

"_As sure as the life and the garden that you grew_

_Im always coming back home to you_

_No matter where I am, No matter what I do_

_Im always coming back home to you_

_If only I had known what you already knew_

_Im always coming back home to you_

_From the heaven I've had, To the hell I've been through_

_Im always coming back home to you_

_Im always coming back home to you..."_

All of a sudden, things seemed to lift off my shoulders... Like there was a weight I was carrying without knowing it. I walked into Dustin's house with him. I feel like shit. Im so god damn tired. I yawned.

"Come on princess." Dustin whispered in my ear and led me up to his room.

He laid down, and pulled me next to him. I snuggled into his warmth and soon after I was asleep.

Dustin woke me up at eleven the following morning. Ugh, I feel... Weird. Icky or something. I have a feeling something's gonna happen when I get back to Yasha's...

"Hey D... Can you give me a ride home?" I said sleepily.

"Sure thing angel."

I walked in the house, followed by Dustin. I was greeted with a very ticked hanyou. Oh great, just what I needed.

"Where the seven fucking hells were you! Do you know what I've been through the last twenty four hours!" He yelled at me.

"Dustin, this is my friend Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Dustin." I said lamely.

"Who the fuck is Dustin!"

"Him." I pointed to the very sexy man next to me.

"How do you know him?"

"My boyfriend. Enough with the third fucking degree.!" I said.

'Kagome Angel, I gotta go." Dustin said.

"Alright. Bye baby." I kissed Dustin. For some reason, Ticking Yash off even more was on the 'to do' list.

"What the fuck was that about!" He shouted.

"A girlfriend saying goodbye to her _boyfriend._" I said smugly.

"I thought you didn't _have_ a boyfriend." He spat.

"You thought wrong."

Next thing I knew, Yasha had me pinned against a wall. I was now very pissed, He was very pissed. One big giant pissy fest... Eh...

"Where were you all night?" He growled.

"Dustin's place." I answered calmly.

"Did you two...?" He trailed off and looked down.

"NO. Inuyasha, we didn't fuck." I said firmly. Although, it would have been nice.

"Do you know how worried I was?" He sighed and rested his head against mine. He closed his eyes.

"Do you hate me?"

I looked at him in shock.. Did I hate him? That was insane! I could never hate him.

"No baby. I just needed time to think is all." I said quietly. My hands were now free and I used them to lift up his chin. I leaned in and kissed him.

"Im always coming back home to you..." I whispered.

"Let's go upstairs..." He whispered.

_**TBC**_

TJ: Comments? Questions? You know what to do! REVIEW!


	10. The Sister Part 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Although I wish I did...

TJ: Well kiddies, teh TJ ish back! Um things have worsened sooo. Yea.. I got arrested and shit so haven't really been allowed on meh comp. Oh and to those of you who read my other story "Kings Blend", Im planning on updating A.S.A.P.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

POVs

Flashbacks

**ON WIT TEH FIC!**

**The Sister Part 9:**

Kagome was beyond sad. She was mentally exhausted. Inuyasha carried her bridal style up the stairs to their room.

Inuyasha laid her on the bed, and the rested his head on hers.

"Baby, are you alright?" He asked her quietly. Barley above a whisper.

Kagome shook her head no.

"What's wrong kaggs? Tell me." Inu pleaded.

"I don't know... What's gonna happen in five days when Kikyo comes back?" She asked.

"What's gonna happen to us...?"

"Baby, I'll leave her." He said.

"You would? Even though she's pregnant?"

"Yes. In-fact.. Watch this." Inuyasha said pulling out his cell phone.

RING RING

_**"Hello?"**_

Hi Kikyo.'

_**"What do you want?" Kikyo asked coldly.**_

'I've got something to tell you. For the past week... I've had an affair. With your sister... I've grown to love her very much so I can't be with you anymore.. Good bye.' Inuyasha said and then hung up.

**CLICK**

Kagome looked at him wide eyed.

"You..just.."

"Broke up with Kikyo? Yes." He smiled. Kagome smiled at him. She caressed his face and then leaned up and kissed him. "I love you Inuyasha." She whispered.

"I love you Kagome..." He murmured as he proceeded to strip her clothing off her.

Kikyo stared at Naraku blankly.

"What?" He asked.

"He... He just admitted he is screwing my little sister." Kikyo said angrily.

"THAT STUPID FUCKING BASTARD IS SCREWING MY LITTLE SISTER! Naraku... Im leaving tomorrow.. Im going home." she said darkly.

"Mmmmm Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned as Inuyasha fucked her. Inuyasha held her hands over her head as he nipped the scar on her neck. With a growl he bit down.

"Unh!" Kagome screamed. She lifted her legs around him and rocked with him.

"I love you Inuyasha." She whispered and kissed him. He was now full demon. And she knew that. But seeing as she was his chosen mate, he wouldn't hurt her.

He growled and hit it harder.

"Kagome." He growled out. Kagome started licking and nipping Inuyasha's neck, as if trying to lay her claim on him. She bit down. Even with her human canines, she bit into his skin. She licked the blood and pulled him closer.

"KAGOMEEEEE!" Inuyasha yelled as he came. Kagome followed him. Inuyasha didn't even bother pulling out of her. He just flipped around so she was on top.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said as the lovers fell asleep in each-others arms.

"You can't go in there!" Miroku shouted, chasing Kikyo up the stairs.

"I CAN AND I WILL." She yelled. She soon made her way to Inuyasha's door and opened it.

Inuyasha and Kagome were still sleeping peacefully, no blanket covering them.

"Well what do we have here." Kikyo said quietly. "Miroki, Miroku, whatever your name is. Leave us be." Kikyo demanded. Miroku did as he was told.

"WAKE UP LOVERS!" Kikyo yelled at the pair. They both woke up at that.

Immediately, Inuyasha pulled a blanket over them.

"What the fuck do _you_ want!" He growled at her.

"So... I leave for one mother fucking week... And this is what happens?" She ground out.

"What can I say Kikyo... I was always the better sister." Kagome said cockily.

"After all I've done for the both of you..." She said.

"After all you..." Kagome trailed off.

"Leave Kikyo... Just leave." Inuyasha said, getting up. He held the door open, bare ass naked, raging hard on from being in Kagome.

Kikyo looked him up and down... Kagome got up.

"Don't you dare look at **my** man." She growled.

"This isn't over." KIkyo said.

"No.. It's just the beginning."

Kagome walked over to Yasha and hugged him. She felt something poke her leg...

"Let's go take care of that." She smiled.

"But aren't you mad that Kikyo walked in on us?" He asked.

"Im sick of her 'I - Am - GOD' attitude." She laughed.

"You and me both." Inuyasha said, the pounced on top of Kagome...

Today wasn't going to be a bad day.

_**TBC**_

**TJ: Well people.. Review. And um.. stay tuned? 0.o**


	11. The Sister Part 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Sadly... Or Smile Empty Soul's "With This Knife."

**TJ**: Ello folks. Im sorry I haven't updated A.S.A.P. But Im still having troubles... I just got expelled.. For no fucking reason. Bah! Stupid fucking school. You know what they're really teaching me? That this society is fucked. FUCK THE SYSTEM! Hehehehehehehehe... Um also, This chapter has Kagome singing a song.. I've got reasons.. So just R&R!

ON WIT TEH FIC!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POVs**

_Flash Backs_/_lyrics_

**The Sister Part 10:**

It had been three weeks since the incident with Kikyo. Kagome's parents were due back any day now. Everything with Kagome and Inuyasha had been going smoothly.. Until this week. Inuyasha was blowing her off and acting like a dick. She had no clue why.

That morning, Kagome had woken up to an empty bed. She went to go find Inuyasha. She walked slowly down the stairs as her eyes scanned the room below. Inuyasha was talking to three girls. The girls were about her age, all brunettes. All flirting with him.. Like crazy. And sadly.. He was flirting back.

"AHEM." Kagome glared at him.

"Um ladies, Let yourselves out." He said sweetly.

"What exactly is going on here!" She yelled, motioning to the doors that the girls just walked out of.

"I have no clue what you're going on about." He said meanly.

"Oh just cut the shit!" She said.

"Just tell me why the fucking hells you're acting like an asshole to me."

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh and handed her a note.

Kagome slowly opened up the note.

_Inuyasha has been proven 99.9 positive as the father of Kikyo Higurashi's baby girl._

It was a note from the hospital... Kagome stared in shock. She was positive that Inuyasha wasn't the father.

"Kagome... I've been racking my brain for the right decision to make... I... Want to break up with you. I can't be with you when Im the father of your sister's baby..." He said quietly.

"But.. Im your mate... You... Can't." She said, near tears.

"We can work that all out later... Until then, I guess we can be frie-" He never got a chance to finish. Kagome held up a shaking hand, outraged.

"Don't. Just. Don't." She whispered.

"Im gonna get my stuff..." She said running up the stairs.

Kagome sat in her room staring at the wall. How could he betray her like this? Just then her cell rang.

"Hello...?" She said in a raspy voice.

'_Kagome. Im sorry. Can we still be friends?' Inuyasha asked._

"...No. I can't be your friend. I can't watch you with her." The she hung up.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. He had made a decision that he regretted already. His demon cried out for its mate. He cried out for his love. It had been a week since he's seen Kagome. He missed her. Finally, his heart won and he grabbed his keys.

He made it to Kagome's house only to have her mother tell him that she went to the Shikon No Tama, A big club. So he went after her.

He searched the club relentlessly. Finally he sensed her. He looked and saw her practically fucking that guy Dustin on the dance floor. She was drunk, he could tell. She was rubbing herself all over Dustin. Inuyasha saw red. He marched over to her and grabbed her arm.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled.

"Come on Kagome. You're coming with me." He growled.

"THE HELL I AM!" She decked Inuyasha right in the face.

"OW BITCH!" Soon everyone in the club was staring at the two.

"You have a baby remember! Im not going with you! I don't owe you a God damned thing Inuyasha! YOU left ME!" She cried.

"Kag baby, I love you." He said.

"Apparently not." She said. Tears in her eyes.

"Im leaving." She said, grabbing Dustin's hand.

Kagome sat on her porch, unaware of the golden eyes that watched her. She cried... She cried until she thought she'd die.

"I thought he loved me... I thought he needed me.. I thought he really wanted me.. I never thought he'd leave." She said while she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

She heard a familiar beat on the radio... She thought of him.. She sung along, while crying.

_"I let myself fall into a lie_

_I let my walls come down_

_I let myself smile and feel alive_

_I let my walls come down_

_No matter how i try i don't know why_

_You push so far away_

_You wrapped your hands tight around my heart_

_And squeezed it full of pain " _

She sung, Inuyasha listened. Seeing the pain he'd caused her.

_"With this knife I'll cut out the part of me _

_The part that cares for you_

_With this knife I'll cut out the heart of me_

_The heart that cares for you_

_I can't believe the way you took me down_

_I never saw the pain_

_Coming in a million broken miles_

_Like poison for my veins"_

She looked at the fresh cuts on her arms. They covered the scars that were already there... The scars that reminded her that her past was real...

_"With this knife I'll cut out the part of me _

_The part that cares for you_

_With this knife I'll cut out the heart of me_

_The heart that cares for you_

_The hate and the fear_

_The nightmares that wake me up_

_In tears_

_The nightmares and (the hate)..." _

The song faded out quietly... Leaving Kagome to her thoughts. Why was it her that always ended up in pain? Her heart called out for Inuyasha although her brain was telling her it was wrong to want him.

"Why Inuyasha?" She said, and for a moment... He thought she knew he was watching her.

"I wish I could cut out my feelings for you!" She shouted out into the night angrily.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled.

"You don't really mean that do you?" He said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Go.. Away. You're not wanted here." She said darkly.

"Im sorry but what in the hell am I supposed to do?" He asked her.

"Do you love me?" She asked him.

"With all my heart and soul."

"Then why can't you be with me?"

"Because of her..." He said.

"Who says you can't be with me? Inuyasha, I love you. Can't you see that!"

"Can't we be friends?" He asked her.

"No. I can't be your friend. I won't be your friend. I can't because... If I see you with her... And if you see me with Dustin.." She shook her head slightly.

"I love you Kagome... I want to be with you but I can't." He sighed.

"So. This is the end? You'd rather have nothing than me?" She said softly...

He thought about it for a minute and looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a mess, She was in nothing but a large T-shirt, She was shivering...

"Fine... I'll be with you." He said to her.

"Inuyasha.. I can't stand you acting like Im a plague. Don't say it if you don't mean it..."

"I do mean it. I want to be with you, so let's be together." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"Can we be happy now, love?" She whispered.

"Yea." He said, pulling her into a tight embrace.

**TJ: Um yea... This is all based on what happened recently with my boyfriend.. C'ept it was his parents that caused us to break up. Now we're back together... And I just got expelled.. BUGGER IT ALL! heh.. Just R&R Please! ** **Find out who's baby it REALLY is next chappy. We all know Kikyo is a lying slut so... XD**


	12. The Sister Part 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Sadly

**TJ: Hi everyone... It's been a while... Well Since everything in my life has done a 360... So will this fic... Oh you'll see... Maybe I'll let Inuyasha and Kagome have their happy ending... Right now... I dunno. Well thanks to all of those who reviewed! I luvers you all very mucho!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POVs**

_Flash Backs_/_lyrics_

**The Sister Part 11:**

Inuyasha had decided to go directly to Kikyo's doctor to find out if he was in fact, the child's father.

So that's where he was. In the hospital, with Kagome by his side. He sighed. How could things end up this way? He never meant for anyone to end up hurt... Let alone _pregnant._

"Uh Inuyasha?" The doctor asked quietly.

"Yea that's me." He said.

"There must be some mix up, because.. Kikyo Higurashi **isn't** pregnant.

Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor.

"WHAT!"

"She came in about four and a half weeks ago for a pregnancy test... We concluded that she _wasn't _pregnant. We also found out, she can't have children." He said quietly.

"Should you be sharing that information?" Kagome asked him.

"Uh. You're her sister. It's alright. Plus uh.. Mr. Inuyasha is-- has--" The stuttering doctor was cut off.

"I get it." Kagome said as they left.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So..." Inuyasha said. At a loss for words.

"She... Wasn't pregnant. Shouldn't you be happy?" Kagome mumbled.

"Uh Yea... I suppose." Inuyasha sighed again. He was depressed. How was he going to get rid of Kikyo? If she lied about being pregnant. Lord knows what she'd do.

Kagome studied Inuyasha.. For some reason. It felt like the end for them. She could see it in his face. He was thinking about something bad. She couldn't handle much more of this. He kept playing her. It hurt. Why did she stay?

The last few weeks had been great. No fights. Just cuddling and great sex. But... Today... After they found out all that stuff about Kikyo.

He always used her as an excuse. Kagome sat and thought up a plan. She'd return home for about a week and have Sango tell her what Yasha was up to while she was gone. She had to find out if he loved her someway.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well. Here Kagome was. At home.

"Kagome, are you hungry!" Her mother yelled up the stairs.

"No mum... Im gonna take a nap." She lied. She wasn't hungry... But she wasn't going to take a nap.

Kagome was staring out her window when she heard her cell phone ringing. It was Sango. But why so soon? She'd only been home 3 days...

"Ello."

'_Kag... You might not like what I've gotta tell you'_

"Just tell me." Kagome sighed. Somehow she knew it's be this way.

'_Inuyasha has been hanging all over a bunch of girls. He brings them home, and they leave in the morning. He brought on girl in particular. Her name is Christine. He brought her over nearly 3 times. I overheard them talking. She asked if he had a steady girlfriend... He said and I quote "No, we broke up for good this time." End quote. Im sorry honey.'_

Breath. Breath Kagome. Breath. Is what Kagome said to herself, over and over again. Until she broke down.

"Why! WHY! I.. He! He said he loved... He loved me... Why'd I..." Kagome started to hyperventilate.

'_Kagome? Kagome! Breath girl. I'll be over in 10 minutes.' _Sango said before hanging up.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ha. What did I tell you Kagome. He's always going to be the same. I knew he'd cheat on you. It was just a matter of time." Kikyo said, smirking at her sister. Who was sprawled across the floor, sobbing.

"Get away! Go! You stupid piece of shit! I HATE YOU BOTH!" Kagome screamed, lunging at her sister. She punched her in the face repeatedly, before Sango came in the room and got her off of Kikyo.

"Kikyo, leave. Before I let Kags go." Sango said softly.

Kikyo left silently, leaving the two friends alone.

"Why does he do this to me? Do I mean anything at all?" Kagome sobbed.

"Shhh... It's ok kag. He doesn't mean to hurt you." Sango cooed.

"If he doesn't then why! Why? Over and over again. He hurts me so much. If he loves me, then why won't he be with me?" She cried.

Her phone rang... It was Inuyasha on the caller ID. She didn't pick up.

"I... Im gonna be strong Sango. I love him. God help me, I do. But I can't take this. I hope you and the gang will still be my friends." Kagome said, Picking herself up off the floor.

"Kag... Kagome.. What are you talking about?" Sango asked.

"I've come to a decision. Im not going to ever talk to him, see him, or have any contact with him whatsoever. It'll help me deal." Kagome said, already packing up the things Inuyasha gave her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Sango asked. She knew that Inuyasha wouldn't like this decision.

"Yup. I've done enough beating myself up. It's gunna be hard. But only time will tell."

And then Kagome smiled.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Sango?" Inuyasha asked cheerfully.

"I... I have to tell you something. You won't like." Sango said, hanging her head.

"Well. Out with it." Inuyasha said, his tone all of a sudden serious.

"Lady Kagome doesn't want... Any further contact with you. No calling. No talking to her. Asking about her. She wants you out of her life... For good." Sango said, walking out the door just as Inuyasha threw a wine glass at her.

"AH! GOD DAMMIT! KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, as he collapsed onto the floor. He broke out in sobs. He had fucked himself over... Now how was he gonna get her back?

**TJ: Well... Surprising turn of events eh? To find out what happens next... You know what to do.. REVIEW!**


	13. Authors Note Please Read

**TJ: I am going to personally address a specific review.**

_Mila2504: Yes, I am signed in and personally I'm tired of the shit that Inuyasha is putting Kagome through. I don't know why he has to go with all those girls and say and do what he did. So he was worried about what Kikyou would do. It doesn't matter that will never ever be a good excuse and if you did use that I'd laugh. Nobody will forgive somebody for that. It's bull shit and it's a load of crap. Kagome better learn to toughen up and show Inuyasha that she could be off with out him. And I mean it. I hope what I'm saying is being read and thought about and I swear if you're going to make Kagome forgive him after she hears his excuse or whatever your story will turn out ultimately bad. Sorry but it's the truth and I am very tired of it. This has got to be what like the 3rd or 4th time Inuyasha's done this?_

**Something you guys need to understand. This is based on what has happened to _me._ And yes, I forgave my EX many, many times.**

**And I know that wasn't a smart thing to do, but I love him. Love is love. Nobody can tell me that it isn't right to forgive a person you love. The last chapter... Is exactly what has happened. Now I don't know what's gonna happen next. All I can say is that I love him. As Kag loves Inu. **

**Whatever happens, happens. I just hope now you all have an insight on my reasoning.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Keep reviewing.**


	14. The Sister Part 12

Disclaimer: Oi bitches! I don't own Inuyasha or Mariah Carey's "We Belong Together."

**TJ: OK. Alot of you are misunderstanding me. This is based on what happened. Not exactly what happened. Technically my Ex never cheated on me. And although he has broken my heart, it wasn't his fault. He was trying to save me more hurt & pain. And we are broken up now. As in, not dating. We wanna be together, but there are certain circumstances that prevent us from being together. And Mila, Im not mad. Never was. I just wanted to clear some things up. So READ AND REVIEW...NOW... IM COMMANDING YOU TO!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks/Lyrics_

**POVs**'

**The Sister Part 12:**

Kagome sat on her bed. Idly flipping the channels on her T.V. set. Kagome groaned in annoyance when she heard her mother and grandfather fighting down stairs. They were fighting over his pain killers. They always did when he visited.

Her mother used to be a big pill popper back in the day. 'Ha.. Prolly where I got it from.' Kagome thought bitterly.

Kagome was miserable. She was bored. All the time. She hadn't heard from Sango in weeks. The last thing Sango said to Kagome was that the gang was going to do a huge drug deal. And that was that.

Inuyasha hadn't even tried to contact her. Which she was grateful for. It dulled the ache in her chest. Made her a little bit happier. She still thought about him, all the time. But at-least she didn't have to witness his unfaithfulness.

Kagome finally settled on _MTV_. It was _TRL. _

**(Here's Mariah Carey at number 4 with "We Belong Together"!)**

The VJ's perkiness annoyed Kagome to no end.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never should've let you go_

_I did nothing_

_I was stupid_

_I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be_

_Sitting here beside myself_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kagome listened to the words carefully. She sighed.

'Why does everything remind me of him?'

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I didn't know you_

_I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling now_

_Now that I don't_

_Hear your voice_

_Or even touch or even kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_What I wouldn't give_

_To have you lying by my side_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kagome started to sing along, but was startled when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID to only find it saying "Blocked Call." So she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked wearily.

'Hey...'

"Oh... Hi.. What's up?"

'Nothing much. What have you been up to?'

"Being bored off my ass..."

"Ok.. This is awkward. Why are you calling?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

'I.. I don't know.'

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_We belong together_

_When you left_

_I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please_

_We belong together_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

'I was up all night. Thinking...'

"Oh yea? About what?"

"Inuyasha... Why are you calling? You haven't called for over three weeks so now you decided you wanna check up on me?" Kagome asked, aggravated.

'Im gonna go.'

"Inuyasha - wait! Answer my question!" Kagome yelled... But he had already hung up.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'**

_Who else am I gonna lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_Baby nobody else_

_We belong together_

_I can't sleep at night_

_When you're all on my mind_

_Bobby Womack's on the radio_

_Singing to me_

_'If you think you're lonely now'_

_Wait a minute_

_This is too deep, too deep_

_I gotta change the station_

_So I turn the dial_

_Trying to catch a break_

_And then I hear Babyface_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome looked at the phone in shock... And then broke down in tears.

Kagome's mother heard her from down stairs...

"Kagome?" Her mother knocked on her door, then opened it.

"Oh Kagome. Baby girl, come here. It's all right." She cooed, hugging Kagome.

"Mommy, why'd he call? Why why why? I was ok! I was ok! Until.. He called!" Kagome cried out, short of breath.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I only think of you_

_And it's breaking my heart_

_I'm trying to keep it together_

_But I'm falling apart_

_I'm feeling all out of my element_

_I'm throwing things_

_Crying_

_Trying to figure out_

_Where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in this song_

_Ain't even half of what_

_I'm feeling inside_

_I need you_

_Need you back in my life baby_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**One week later:**

Kagome hadn't stopped thinking about Inuyasha since that phone call. Why did he call? It annoyed her.

She had talked to Sango a few days ago... All she had to say was that he loved her. But she didn't care. She wasn't gonna let him to this to her.

Kagome was asleep on her bed, dreaming of happier days, when the phone woke her up.

"Hello?" Her voice raspy, due to her just waking up.

'Hey...' It was him again.

"What's up?"

'Nothing much. Whatcha doing?'

"Well, I was sleeping..."

'Oh.'

"Inuyasha... Why do you keep calling here? Sango says you miss me, my mother says you're toying with me... I just gotta know... Why?"

'I miss you. Alot.'

"I miss you too." _'But Im not getting back together with you.'_ She added silently.

'I wanna see you so bad. But Im afraid Mama is gunna kick my ass.'

"My mother won't."

'Don't be to sure... She saw Sango at the grocery store. Told her to tell me that I better watch my back.'

"Oh."

'So..'

"Soo..."

"Do you love me?"

'Yes. I do.'

"Tell me you love me."

'I love you.'

"I love you too... Well Imma go... Bye."

**Click**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_When you left_

_I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody else_

_We belong together_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome laid on her bed. Thinking. She knew she loved him... But being with him was out of the question.

He was her everything. He was there when things got rough. No one else besides Sango had given her support.

Kagome took out an old picture of her father.

"Daddy... I don't know what to do. I tried to make the right decision. Since you left, nothing is right anymore. Mommy is nicer... She seems to actually care. Im glad. I needed a real parent.

Daddy. Why did you leave? I miss you. It's too hard here. Why can't everything be ok? I know Im not ever gonna have that picture perfect. life. The white picket fence. The 2.5 kids. None of that. And I accepted it a long time ago! I accepted me a long time ago.

So... Then why after all the bad things... I still get no good? Do I not have a silver lining? Will this pain I feel ever stop!" Kagome cried, rocking back and forth.

Kagome wiped her tears and took one last look at the picture.

"Whatever I did. I don't deserve this. Karma's a bitch."


	15. The Sister Part 13

Disclaimer: Oi bitches! I don't own Inuyasha or any songs that are going to appear in this chapter. Heh, sorry people. You'll understand. I still heart you! XD

**TJ: Ello dearies. I am updating. WAY sooner than expected. I listened to this song (You'll find out!) and it just kinda clicked. Soooooo read! Read! ALL of you! XD**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Yumi-kun :** Yes. Karma is one of the many horrible things on this plant. The hardest thing to do in this world, is live in it. Im sorry your parents did that. Luckily for me, mine understood somewhat. _

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Roxanne5:** Thank you. Right now, The story is just... On going. I don't know when it'll be complete. But I'll actually COMPLETE this one._

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Enchanted-Princess: ** I shall call you Princess! Buwahaha! Thank you for your support, and although life is fucked up, what can I do? Be a baby a whine about it? Nah. Im a fighter. Imma ride until my dying days. _

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sessy's Girl: **Thank you for reviewing, and here's your update!_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Mikkey Hodge:** O k k k? LoL. Keep reviewing!_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Inuyasha Obsession:** Not poor Kagome. There is alot she is learning from this. It makes a person stronger. She'll be ok... Maybe._

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Miszy Anime:** Why thank you! Everyone just gives my ego a giant stroking! _

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Ori-Chan: **I love the fact that people actually cry over this story. Don't get me wrong, Im not some weirdo who like crying, It just lets me know everyone understands the emotion going on. I did alot of crying my self over alot of the same things Kagome did. Im glad everyone gets it._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Inuyashamoon_:** _As long as I have my reviewers. I'll keep updating._

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Mila2504: **I understand completely. A 'weak' Kagome, is a sucky Kagome. I don't necessarily LIKE making Kagome weak, but it was all how I was feeling. I hope you'll note the changes Im making. I just hope I won't let you down. After all, you're one of my regular reviewers!_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**LIz: **Ello liz! I hope you continue reading and reviewing. Makes me feel all special. XD _

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks/Lyrics_

**POVs**'

_**The Sister Part 13:**_

It had been weeks since Inuyasha called. Kagome was now falling back into the place she was before they started 'dating.' She had a regular routine and she was over all ok with it. Tonight, Dustin had convinced her to join him and their friends at a karaoke bar.

At first, Kagome was reluctant. She didn't feel like doing anything. But Dustin and his amazing lips had convinced her. NOw she was in her room, choosing an outfit.

Finally, Kagome picked her barley there plaid skirt, with a black corset that pushed the 'twins' up. She curled her hair slightly and put her eye shadow on dark and smoky, giving her a touch of mystery. A tab of clear lip gloss, and she was on her way. Happy with her appearance, Kagome grabbed her leather duster and headed for the club.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome let her eyes wander the club. When she saw Dustin, she made her way over to him.

"Hey baby. You look wonderful tonight." Dustin said, kissing her.

"Thank you." Kagome blushed. Gathered around them, was Dawn, her boyfriend Corey, Brad, Sky, and last but not least, Johnny.

"So, who's gonna sing first?" Kagome smiled, but her smile soon disappeared as her friends looked at her with an evil glint in their eyes.

"Oh no." Kagome laughed, Unaware of the golden eyes that watched her.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha had been following Kagome for the past few days. Waiting... Watching. Inuyasha watched Kagome laugh at something her group of friends said, then he watched her kiss Dustin. And then... He watched her on stage. She got up on stage slowly... He could feel her nervousness and fear. It was intoxicating. He watched as Kagome started singing along slowly with the song she chose.

_There was a time_

_When I was so brokenhearted_

_Love wasn't much of a friend of mine_

_The tables have turned, yeah_

_'Cause me and them ways have parted_

_That kind of love was the killin' kind, so listen_

Kagome's voice swept through the small club. He voice putting people into a thrall.

_All I want is someone I can't resist_

_I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed_

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm tryin to forget you_

_Your love is sweet misery_

_I was cryin' just to get you_

_Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you_

_Do what you do-down on me, yeah_

Inuyasha watched her sway her hips. Licking his lips. He knew the song had a meaning to her. All those songs did. Inuyasha chuckled.

_Now there's not even breathin' room_

_Between pleasure and pain_

_Yeah you cry when we're makin' love_

_Must be one and the same_

_It's down on me_

_Yeah, I got to tell you one thing_

_It's been on my mind_

_Boy I gotta say_

_We're partners in crime_

_You got that certain something_

_What you give to me_

_Takes my breath away_

Kagome sung the words in true Aerosmith fashion. She let the words drift over her, like the calm before the storm.

_Now the word out on the street_

_Is the devil's in your kiss_

_If our love goes up in flames_

_It's a fire I can't resist_

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm tryin to forget you_

_Your love is sweet misery_

_I was cryin' just to get you_

_Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you_

_Do what you do to me, yeah_

_'Cause what you got inside_

_Ain't where your love should stay_

_Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love_

_'Till you give your heart away, yeah ahh_

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm tryin to forget you_

_Your love is sweet misery_

_I was cryin' just to get you_

_Now I'm dyin' to let you_

_Do what you do what you do down to me, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_

Kagome smiled brightly at the crowd, taking her time to blow Dustin a kiss. Inuyasha saw the gesture and growled.

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm tryin to forget you_

_Your love is sweet misery_

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you_

_Do what you do down to, down to, down to, down to, down to... ahh_

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm dyin to forget you_

_Your love is sweet_

_I was cryin' when I met you_

Kagome finished softly, practically floating to her table. Inuyasha growled. Mad at her for being happy without him. He stomped angrily to the stage. Kagome looked up to see him. She immediately regretted looking up. She asked Dustin to walk her home, but he pleaded with her to stay for a little longer. Kagome just sighed and put her head down as Dustin ordered another round of drinks.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha stepped on stage. "I would like to dedicate this to my _very_ good friend Kagome." Inuyasha smirked as he saw Dustin look up in anger.

_I've been here before a few times_

_And I'm quite aware we're dying_

_And your hands they shake with goodbyes_

_And I'll take you back if you'd have me _

_So here I am I'm trying_

_So here I am are you ready_

_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you_

_Always_

_Kiss you taste you all night _

_Always_

Inuyasha looked in the crowd and slightly winced. Kagome's reaction hadn't been the one he thought it'd be. Instead of being happy, she looked miserable. She was begging Dustin to take her home, and throwing death glares.

_And I'll miss your laugh your smile_

_I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me_

_I'm so sick of fights I hate them_

_Lets start this again for real_

_So here I am I'm trying_

_So here I am are you ready_

_So here I am I'm trying_

_So here I am are you ready_

_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you_

_Always_

_Kiss you taste you all night _

_Always_

_Touch you feel you_

_Always _

_Kiss you taste you all night_

_Always_

Inuyasha's eyes were pleaded to Kagome. He wanted forgiveness. And she knew it. And honestly. She didn't care.

_I've been here before a few times_

_And I'm quite aware we're dying_

_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you_

_Always_

_Kiss you taste you all night _

_Always_

_Touch you feel you_

_Always_

_Kiss you taste you all night_

_Always_

The crowd clapped. Cheers of "Go get her!" Were heard... But Kagome just grabbed Dustin's hand and left.

Following the couple out of the club, was a very angry Yasha.

"Get back here!" He yelled out to Kagome. And when she once again refused to listen, he grabbed her arm.

"Give it up already! Im not yours! LET ME GO!" She screamed, holding onto Dustin.

"I said I was sorry! I'll be better! I promise!"

"ENOUGH! Sorry doesn't cut it anymore! And Im not gonna listen to anymore of your empty promises! Go back to Kikyo for God fucking sakes! AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! "

"No. Not her. Ever again. I want you." He growled, grabbing her arm once more.

"I think the lady said to leave her alone." Dustin said, tugging Kagome safely behind his back.

"Oh yea. And what's a human like _you_ gonna do? Fight me?" Inuyasha chuckled. But his laughs were short lived as Sango appeared behind him.

"You need to let her be. For now. If you don't. I'll kill you." Sango threatened softly. Inuyasha looked at the pair, then stomped off, grumbling something under his breath.

"Sango? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, happy to see the young girl. But the young girl remained serious.

"We've got to have a long talk Kagome. I'll call you. When you're _alone_" She spat. Kagome gasped at Sango's hostility, but soon shrugged it off... Wondering what she wanted to talk about.

"I'll be seeing you." Sango whispered.

_**TJ: Hope you like. Review pwease!**_


	16. The Sister Part 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Although I wish I did...

**TJ: Sorry that this took so long. If you guys wanna know why : **

**http/ for the great reviews, keep em coming!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POVs**

_Flashbacks_

**Chapter 14:**

Kagome had just gotten off the phone with Sango. They talked about alot. Sango wasn't mad that Kagome had moved on, she was just angry at how stubborn and stupid Inuyasha and Kagome both were.

She was supposed to be at the mansion in thirty minutes. They were going into The Demons base.

Kagome dug through her closet, picking out a kilted(sp?) black mini skirt, a red corset top, and black lace up boots.

Kagome put her makeup on light, and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Grabbing her leather duster, keys and cell phone, she left.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Walking into the mansion on 16th street south was nerve racking. How would they treat her now that her and Yash were broken up? Shaking her head, Kagome took a breath and opened the front door.

Immediately, she came face to face with Inuyasha.

"Where are the others?" Kagome questioned, looking at her boots.

"Getting ready... Listen Kagome I - "

"No, you listen Yash. I know you're sorry. I know you say you love me. But I can't believe you. After all you put me through. Sango told me last night you were seeing someone, and instead of crying, I accepted it. " Kagome sighed.

"Now you know why I never get close to people. I met you and I slipped up. I let you into my world. But after I seen what love can do... I just needed to be... Away. You hurt me. I don't know if I could ever let you in my world again. I'll help you with this war, but if you want to be in my life, prove to me that I can trust you." Kagome finished, walking away.

Kagome stopped at the doorway. She turned and looked Inuyasha in the face, tears in her eyes.

"I just let it burn."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The gang sat quietly. All with their given objectives.

"All right. I want everyone back here by 10 tonight. That leaves you six hours to do what you need to. You're dismissed." Sesshomaru said loudly.

Kagome went to the basement of the mansion. Slowly she walked to Kouga's cage.

"Kouga. Baby Im here." She said quietly. Kouga woke up immediately.

"It's about time. Let's go get dog shit. He won't know what hit him." Kouga grinned evilly.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Inuyasha. Come here. I've found something interesting."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"My house."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So Kagome what was it you wanted to show me?" Inuyasha asked, but was only met with a punch.

"Inuyasha's so cute when he's sleeping." Kouga laughed.

Inuyasha was now handcuffed to Kagome's four post bed.

"You like it Inuyasha? I got it about a week ago." Kagome grinned and pulled Kouga in for a light kiss.

"Why Kagome?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome laughed.

"Inuyasha, there is going to be a huge battle. Naraku has dozens of powerful people backing him up. Including my sister Kikyo."

"Yea, dog shit. Naraku is just waiting. He wants you out of the way. He's going to attack your mansion in about two weeks. He's going to become full demon that day. A powerful demon. All he needs is the Shikon No Tama. A precious jewel... And dear Kagome is the key to that." Kouga said slowly...

"How is she the key?"

"It's inside her body."

"You think we've got enough?" Inuyasha asked Kagome and smirked at Kouga.

"I think we know all the knows." She said, playing with a knife. Kouga looked at Inuyasha, and watched as he pulled his hands out of the cuffs easily.

"What the fuck is going on! You lied to me! Kagome!" Kouga yelled.

"This isn't over." Kouga said, running out of the house...

"No... It's just the beginning."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Two weeks earlier._

_"Hello?"_

_'Kagome?'_

_"Yea Miroku?" _

_'You know that the big battle is coming up... And even though you aren't with Inuyasha, we need you very much. I need your help. We know Naraku is planning something, we just don't know what. What we do know it that he need's the Shikon No Tama to accomplish whatever it is that he's trying to achieve.'_

_"So what do you need me for?"_

_'I think Kouga knows more than he's letting on. I need you to trick him into thinking you're on Naraku's side. We'll plan the rest out with the gang.'_

_"Sounds simple enough. Im in."_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So the jewel is _in_ Kagome?" Sango asked from her seat on the couch.

"Apparently. Kouga fled. Know doubt he told Naraku about us knowing. Doesn't mean he'll change the scheduled attack." Inuyasha said.

"We need to prepare. I don't want anyone leaving this house. Whatever you need, I'll get. I just want you all safe." Sess said to the group.

"Kagome, Inuyasha will escort you to get your belongings. I don't want any arguments. This is it people. Get ready."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TJ: Yes, another twist! Well, you know what to do! REVIEW!**


	17. The Sister Part 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Although I wish I did...

**TJ: Sorry I took a long ass time. My life is really messed up right now and I've had major writers block. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! R&R FOOS! **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POVs**

_FlashBacks._

**Chapter 15:**

The car ride to Kagome's was a silent one. Inuyasha kept his eyes on the road, occasionally glancing at Kagome. Kagome kept her eyes on the window, watching things pass them by.

"When did things get so messed up?"

"When you started sleeping with your girlfriend's sister." Kagome replied sharply.

"Kagome. I don't want us to fight. I don't want you to hate me. I know you're mad... But please." Inuyasha sighed.

"If you didn't want me to get fucking mad, why bring all those girls to the mansion? Why did you lie? I don't know what you expect. I gave, and gave, but it was never enough. I don't know what you want from me..." Kagome cried out.

"Im not your stepping stone. I don't wanna be lonely anymore, but I don't wanna be in a relationship with someone who _doesn't_ wanna be in one with me."

"Kagome. Im sorry. You think this is any easier for me? I have no clue what the fuck to do. I haven't ever felt this way for anyone. Ever. Im scared. Im so scared. I don't wanna fuck this up, but baby... I don't know... I need your love. I know that much. I fucked up. Big time. I can't apologize enough for that, And I know sorry won't due... But..." Inuyasha said, a lone tear running down his face.

"Inuyasha. I'll think about giving you a second chance. But you gotta understand... I don't want to hurt like that again." Kagome said.

The car came to a stop, in-front of her house. Without a second glance at Inuyasha, Kagome climbed out and ran to the house.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha put the last suitcase in the trunk.

_Thump._

Inuyasha closed the trunk, and got into the car.

"Are you ready for this?" Inuyasha asked Kagome quietly.

"I was born ready."

"Im serious."

"So am I." Kagome say, looking Inuyasha dead in the eyes.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"All right. Listen up. Kagome, You and Sango will go in first. Infiltrating his base. Miroku is working on shutting off all the power. Inuyasha, you will lead the rest of the men into battle. I want Naraku dead. I don't care how, I just want him dead. Shippou is helping Kaede on protection spells. Whatever you do, Make sure Naraku is dead. Understood?"

The group around Sesshomaru nodded.

"Alright. Operation 'Shikon No Tama' will begin in twenty four hours... Dismissed."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's room.

"Ya know... I said I'd be strong. Stand my ground. Trust has to be built again, on both sides. It's a long and important process. Can we just skip it? I may die tomorrow... And I wanna be happy. And if letting you back into my life... Will make me happy. Then fine. Screw my pride. Yasha... I love you." Kagome said, leaning against the door frame.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, wide eyed.

"Is everything going to be ok?" She whispered.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Lie to me."

"Yes. We are gonna charge into Naraku's base, and he'll be standing there waiting. Then I'll shoot him. And we'll live happily ever after. You'll never hurt again, and I'll change my ways." Inuyasha said in a serious tone.

"Liar." Kagome said, walking up to him and pulling him into a kiss.

Inuyasha kissed her passionately. Leading her to his bed, he kicked his door shut.

_"I think that Im in love with you."_

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's shirt over her head as she pulled his off.

_"I think Im falling in love with you. But I can't when you're with her."_

Kagome worked Inuyasha's belt off, and Inuyasha worked her pants off.

_"Kagome... Baby, you are the only women in my heart. You mean the world to me."_

_"Show me."_

Inuyasha unsnapped her bra, and pulled off her panties, as Kagome pulled down his boxers.

_"No need to worry my love. If worse comes to worse, you'll still have me."_

Inuyasha placed kisses all over Kagome's body. Whispering words of endearments in her ear.

_"Im always coming back home to you..."_

"Please Inu!" Kagome moaned. Inuyasha positioned himself and thrusted into her.

_"Do you love me?" _

_"With all my heart and soul."_

Inuyasha moved faster.

"Im close Inuyasha! Mmm!"

"I love you Inuyasha, So much." Kagome moaned breathlessly, grinding her hips to his.

Inuyasha flipped them, her on top.

_"Tell me you love me."_

_'I love you.'_

_"I love you too..."_

Kagome and Inuyasha came with each-other. Wrapped in each-others arms.

"Im never letting you go. Never." Inuyasha whispered.

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

For the rest of the night, Inuyasha and Kagome made love. The danger of tomorrow long forgotten.

At-least they had one more night... Right?

**TJ: Well. I updated. YAY! Now. Review. I command you to! XD**


	18. The Sister Part 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Although I wish I did...

**TJ: Thankies for the reviews... Well this is it folks.. The last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed my fic. )**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POVs**

_Lyrics/Flashbacks_

**Chapter 16:**

Everyone in the dining area were shocked to see Inuyasha and Kagome descend the staircase together. Kagome was glowing, Inuyasha had a huge grin on his face.

"Hey... We have some news..." Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each-other with adoration in their eyes.

"Well?" Sesshomaru said expectantly.

"We're... We're engaged." Inuyasha said proudly.

The whole room cheered for the now happy couple.

"It's about time dammit!" Sango shouted.

"This calls for a celebration! We need to get drunk!" Miroku laughed.

"Ahem. Miroku. Have your forgotten that we are going to face Naraku today?" Rin said seriously.

"Actually... Yea."

"Speaking of which... Everyone. Get dressed. We need to go over battle strategies." Sess announced.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Everyone gathered around Sesshomaru to hear the big plan.

"Well... They have quiet a few people on their side...Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, Yura, Hiten, Manten... The list goes on... We are basically all we have. Inuyasha, you and Kagome take out Kikyo and Naraku. Kagome, I know that she's family.. But she doesn't give a rat's arse about you.

Sango, Miroku... You two take out Kagura and Kouga. Rin and I will help where ever needed. Myoga, and Kohaku have decided to join us in battle.. We have Ayumi, Hakkaku and Ginta... Basically what Im saying is we're gonna kick some ass. All I ask of you... Is please don't die.

We'll attack head on. They're waiting at Bluff Man's Point. Don't let the silly name fool you. This place was used in evil satanic rituals for centuries. As far as I know, Naraku plans on getting the jewel from Kagome, performing a ritual... And becoming full demon and immortal... Whatever happens. Don't. Let. Him. Get. Her." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha could feel the nervousness coming off everyone in waves. It was now or never. Do or die... Kill or be killed.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kagome... You ready?" Inuyasha said, taking Kagome's shaking hands in his own.

"Ready as I'll every be. Im just.. Im scared of losing you..." Kagome said, taking a deep breath.

"Everything will be okay. Everything." Inuyasha said, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Will it though?" Kagome said quietly to herself.

Kagome quickly followed Inuyasha to his jet black motorcycle. Kagome smirked as she put her headphones on. IPods are great. Music. Just what she needed.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(TJ:Im cutting Straight into battle mkay? KAY!)**

Kagome gasped as she was slammed into a brick wall. Clawing at the hands that were currently wrapped around her throat. Kagome thrusted her knee up. Causing her opponent to groan.

"Planning... On killing me?" Kikyo moaned as she pulled her broken body up from the cold ground.

"If I have to." Kagome said, delivering a swift round house to Kikyo's face.

Kikyo went to kick Kagome, only to have her leg grabbed. Kicking Kagome in the face with the other foot, Kikyo then punched Kagome in the stomach. Kagome's eyes widened in horror... Worrying about the life she had just learned was living inside her.

"You whore!" Kagome yelled, pulling a knife out of her boot.

Meanwhile, Naraku had Inuyasha at gun point.

"I should kill you now hanyou! Or maybe I should kill your pregnant mate and force you to watch." Naraku laughed evilly.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She's with child... Foolish half breed."

"You won't go near her!" Inuyasha growled. Turning around, Inuyasha grabbed the barrel of the gun, finally getting it out of Naraku's grasp.

Pointing the gun at Naraku's head, Inuyasha chuckled. "Is this it? I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

Kagome put her knife to Kikyo's throat. "Sister...I love you." Kagome said in tears.

"Then... Why... Kill me?" Kikyo rasped.

"You were working for him... You betrayed Inuyasha."

"AND HE BETRAYED ME!" Kikyo cried.

"Kikyo, he is my mate. You of all people should know what that means..." Kagome said softly.

"And he was supposed to be _my_ mate..." Kikyo whispered.

"What? While you fucked Naraku behind his back?" Kagome sneered.

"He was... He promised to make Inuyasha human for me..."

"You wanted him... Human?"

"Half breeds aren't worth a damned thing.. They are filthy animals!" Kikyo growled.

"And you're any better?" Kagome shook her head...

"Kagome... I really didn't want to do this." Kikyo said... Pulling a gun out of her boot and pointing it to Kagome's stomach and pulling the trigger.

_Thud_

Inuyasha looked at everyone fighting. Miroku had already taken out Kouga, and was now helping Sango with Kagura... Rin was on the ground, covered in blood... Kanna lay next to her. He looked over to find Kikyo and Kagome... Only to see his black haired beauty... Laying face down.

Sesshomaru took on both Hiten and Manten.

"Stand down Sesshy! You won't win." Hiten laughed.

Manten held Sesshomaru down as Hiten carved into his skin.

"Worthless bastards." Sesshomaru said under his breath, smiling when Kohaku sliced through Hiten as if he was butter.

"HEY! THAT WAS MY BROTHER!" Manten screamed as he went to attack Kohaku.

Ayumi found Kikyo.

"Where you off to so quickly?" Ayumi said, grabbing Kikyo by her long hair.

"Let go wolf!"

"Oh you wound me with your hurtful words." Ayumi said sarcastically.

"Ya know... I never thought you'd kill your sister so cold heartedly... Guess you really are a heatless bitch." Ayumi said, pointing her gun to the back of Kikyo's head.

Kikyo could feel the cold hard metal against her head... She knew this was the end.

"I really do love her..." Kikyo said with her last breath as Ayumi pulled the trigger.

Looking at Kikyo one last time, Ayumi shook her head and walked away.

Sango stabbed Kagura in the stomach. Anger in her eyes as she thought of how Kagura so viciously stabbed Miroku.

"He'll be okay. I know he will!" Sango shouted as she kicked Kagura.

Gurgling on her own blood, Kagura laughed... "Are you so sure about that?" She coughed.

"Im... Sure." Miroku said, stabbing Kagura in the heart.

"Stupid cunt." He growled.

Inuyasha shot Naraku in the head. Shocked to see Naraku just laugh...

"You have to do better than that!" Naraku laughed and started to strangle the hanyou.

"Gah!" Inuyasha gasped.

Inuyasha felt himself slipping deeper and deeper into the darkness when suddenly the pressure stopped... Looking up to see the only survivors of the battle... Only Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru... and Ayumi.

"Let's find the survivors..." Sesshomaru said grimly, looking out into the carnage.

Inuyasha limped his way over to Kagome's body. Her stomach glowing... He saw the bullet's entry wound... Directly in her stomach.

"Kagome baby... Please! Please.. You have to wake up... We were gonna be happy! Please..." Inuyasha cried.

The glow in her stomach became brighter, and a jewel came out of her bullet wound...

"What the?" Inuyasha wondered.

"The Shikon No Tama..." Sesshomaru said... Walking towards Inuyasha.

"What's it for?"

"Make a wish. You can only make one... So you had better make a smart one." Sesshomaru said, walking off.

"Oh yea?" Inuyasha said, looking at the dead bodies of his friends and mate...

"Well I wish..."

**TJ: FOR ODDLES AND ODDLES OF NOODLES! Just messing. Anyways... That's teh end. Epilogue ish next. R&R Bitches! Much love foos!**


	19. The Sister: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

**TJ: Okay! Since Im bored off my mother fucking arse, here's the Epilogue! Thanks for reading. Hope you like the ending.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**POVs**

_**(lyrics)**_

_Flashbacks_

**Epilogue:**

**5 years later...**

Inuyasha stood looking at the headstone, Twin girls at his side.

"Where is she now, daddy?" Angel asked her father.

"Heaven."

"When can we see mommy?" Ska asked. (Pronounced 'Sky')

"Soon."

Inuyasha looked at the headstone and then whispered a quiet 'I love you.'

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Let the sunshine**

**Some like sunshine some like rain **

**Some like pleasure and some like pain **

**Some like peace and some like war**

**And some don't even know what there fighting for **

**What you fighting for?**

**What you fighting for?**

**Do you ever really know you're fighting for? **

**Let the sun shine**

**All I wanna do is live this beautiful life **

**Feel free with my guy, my friends and family**

**Spread my peace and love and truth and unity**

**Tryin to stop all the violence and the wars over sea's**

**People come people go**

**I know this life's a trip**

**But I cant be depressed over someone else's nonsense **

**There's no reason or time for me to be mad or sad **

**So do you even really know? )**

Inuyasha sat back stage with his little girls. Ska resembled her mother... Long raven hair, Clear chocolate brown eyes...

Angel looked like Inuyasha... Minus the ears.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sky cheered happily, pointing to the women on stage.

"Yea baby. Isn't mommy beautiful?"

"She's singing our song!" Angel yelped.

**(Some like sunshine some like rain **

**Some like pleasure and some like pain **

**Some like peace and some like war**

**And some don't even know what there fighting for **

**What you fighting for?**

**What you fighting for?**

**Do you ever really know you're fighting for? **

**Let the sun shine**

**You and you too **

**Im fighting for that to**

**And I hope all the soldiers come back safe real soon**

**We got peoples being fought on the streets everyday**

**While the rich fill their pockets and the poor just pay **

**Im fighting for love and fighting for life **

**Against those doing wrong and for those doing right**

**Yea, for my family and my future to come**

**Cause if I don't fight now there just might not be one. **

**Some like sunshine some like rain **

**Some like pleasure and some like pain **

**Some like peace and some like war**

**And some don't even know what there fighting for **

**What you fighting for?**

**What you fighting for?**

**Do you ever really know you're fighting for? )**

Angel and Sky bounced up and down, cheering the woman on stage on.

Suddenly, Angel bounced off Inuyasha's lap, and ran to Kagome's side. Sky soon followed, while Inuyasha just looked on happily, mouthing 'I love you' when she looked towards him.

**(Ooh ohhhhh **

**Let the sunshine **

**Ohhhhh**

**You see I can see light in the strangest ways **

**On the darkest nights and the coldest days**

**And Im amazed that some how that I can keep smiling **

**I can hear music in the depths of silence**

**I can find peace in the middle of violence **

**And I can be calm when I should be wild **

**And I can find hope when there is despair **

**And I don't feel alone when there's no one there.)**

Kagome sung happily, dancing with the little girls, beckoning Inuyasha to join her. Finally, Inuyasha gave in and joined them on stage. Each had a girl in their arms.

**(Some like sunshine some like rain **

**Some like pleasure and some like pain **

**Some like peace and some like war**

**And some don't even know what there fighting for **

**What you fighting for?**

**What you fighting for?**

**Do you ever really know you're fighting for?**

**Let the sunshine.)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later that night:**

Kagome lay in Inuyasha's arms peacefully.

"So did you guys have fun visiting your mother today?" Kagome asked, drawing lazy patterns in Inuyasha's skin.

"Yea... They really like visiting her..."

Kagome yawned.

"So, how is Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Eight months pregnant."

"God damn! That's how many kids now? Four? Five?"

"I think Miroku wants to break a record or something... One each year..." Kagome laughed.

"Hell, even Sess and Rin have a few rug-rats."

"Oh yes... The life of parents..." Kagome sighed.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_'I wish... That anyone who was on our side... Never died, and is alright...'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome and Inuyasha have been happily married, eloping once Kagome was alright.

Miroku and Sango had a traditional double wedding with Sesshomaru and Rin.

Shippou was adopted by Sango, joining the family of all girls.

Rin and Sesshomaru had a boy named 'Brad...' Rin felt she wanted an american boy name... And a girl named 'Yuki'.

All in all... Everyone got their happy ending... Well almost everyone...

**In hell:**

"Nooo! Not again!" Kikyo screamed, as she was forced to receive paper cuts all over her body... Soon after, was a scream from Naraku... As hitler shoved a pineapple in his arse...

**TJ: FIN! REVIEW NOW!**


End file.
